Note to Self: Never Try that Again!
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: What happens when Ikuto and Amu try to unlock the lock? Pure madness! Watch this humor/romance unfold as Amu realizes how tough Ikuto has it, and how Ikuto realizes how crazy elementary fanboys can get!


**Note to self: Never Try That Again!**

**--**

**Ch.1: He and I, Key and Lock, SWITCHED?!**

Utau had had another concert, and Amu had to give Ikuto the puppy, in his case kitty, eyes to make him go to it. Utau had gotten over her brother complex, but still needed the support of an understanding older brother. Okay, so it wasn't just the puppy/kitty eyes…

--- Flashback Time! ---

"Hey, there you are Ikuto!" Amu excitedly claimed as she strolled near him.

"What do you want, Amu?" Ikuto, annoyed, asked.

"Mou, you don't have to be so rude!"

"Just tell me what you came for, and let me continue my nap," Ikuto ordered, "And that was a nice dream, too…"

"Well, Utau's gonna have a concert soon, so I was wondering if-?"

"No," Ikuto flatly interrupted her.

"Oh, c'mon Ikuto, she's your sister, you can't just avoid her!" Amu wouldn't give up until he agreed.

"Watch me."

"But Ikuto~," Amu stared into his eyes.

"Fine," He gave in with an indignant scowl, "if you let me do something later, that is."

"W-What do you mean 'something'?"

"Oh, nothing perverted, I just wanna try somethin'"

"If it's not perverted it's not you…"

"Do you _want_ me to make it perverted?" Ikuto raised his eyebrow, smirk right in place.

"No way!" Amu blushed.

"Well, looks like I gotta go, ja ne, _Amu_" Ikuto jumped away, chara-changing with Yoru. ((When Ikuto talks, says Amu's name, and it's italicized, he says it like he does in the end of episode eighteen))

"Jeez, he scares me sometimes," Amu smiled and shook her head.

"At least he's coming to Utau's concert," the blue-haired character reassured, too engrossed in her drawing to tease Amu on her blush.

"Yeah, but we still have to hand out flyers, so do your best, Amu-chan!" the pink one cheered while waving her pom-poms about.

"I can help you make snacks, desu~," the maid-like one suggested.

"Thanks guys, let's do our best!" Amu smiled.

"Yeah!" the four cheered, getting started. They had a long day ahead of them, so they had to get started.

--- At Utau's Concert ---

"In the empty stage the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams. Just like yesterday, tomorrow will  
not come again I've realized it. The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!  
I'll change into a brand new me! I bring out my courage without being ashamed! My Heartful Song My Heartful Song I will always sing so that it'll reach you! I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile, don't give up on me, you've waited for me! I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself, but now I release my chains of deceit. The affection in my nostalgic memories opened my eyes and I've become more honest! My Heartful Song My Heartful Song I open my heart! Today, I'll change into a brand new me! I bring out my courage and continue to shine!  
My Heartful Song My Heartful Song  
I will always sing so that it'll reach you!" Utau sang, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Thank you, Minna-san; I hope you enjoyed the show!" Utau winked as the curtains fell onto the stage bellow. Amu went over to Ikuto, cheeks lightly tinted pink.

"Oh, I knew you'd come!" she giggled as she noticed that Ikuto had still been smiling at Utau's buoyancy. Ikuto snapped out of his trance and turned his head away in defiance.

"It's just because of our promise, okay?"

"Ikuto, you're such a bad liar, I can tell you care about her~," Amu smugly giggled.

"And what about you, _Amu_, you haven't successfully told me a lie yet,"

"How do you know?"

"Your blush gives it away," Ikuto smirked, earning a gasp from Amu as she covered her face in embarrassment. This gave him his escape.

"See you later, Amu-chan," Ikuto chuckled as he left through the ally-way, watching her blush match her hair.

--- At Amu's house ---

Amu was doing her summer homework early, occasionally eating some Pocky. She wasn't surprised when she turned around to see Ikuto, cat-ears and tail still apparent, waiting for an entrance. She sighed, but before she could open the door for him, he let himself in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I thought I already warned you about keeping your window unlocked,"

"What weirdo climbs someone's balcony? It's perfectly safe,"

"This weirdo," Ikuto pointed to himself, "What're you doing up, anyway, it's nearly one in the morning," Ikuto asked.

"Homework…" Amu sighed; exhausted from the five hours she had been cramming.

"Hey, want me to finish it for you? For a price of course," Ikuto inquired.

"You'd really do that?"

"Sure," Ikuto got up and waited for Amu to move from her seat. Amu obediently moved, grateful for Ikuto's startling kindness. In a matter of minutes, Ikuto had finished Amu's homework for the entire summer.

"Uwaa~ how'd you get done so quickly, Ikuto?"

"Amu, I'm seventeen, this stuff is like multiplication for you," Ikuto said, "Now, about our deal…" Ikuto got up and smirked at Amu's blush.

"W-What do you want?" Amu stammered.

"Oh, _Amu-koi_, I just want a kiss," Ikuto said, holding Amu's chin in his hand.

"Okay, okay, just because I owe you," Amu said after taking a deep breath. Ikuto leaned closer to her face and pressed his forehead against hers. Ikuto licked Amu's lips, eating the crumbs off of them.

"W-W-What're you-?"

"You had some leftover Pocky on you,"

"I've always wondered what you tasted like…" Ikuto whispered. Amu didn't want the kiss to begin with, but had to admit that Ikuto wasn't a bad kisser. After a moment Ikuto reluctantly moved away, arms still firmly around Amu's waist. If it weren't for that, Amu would've fallen to the floor; her knees had been shaky at the beginning.

"I-I-Ikuto," Amu shivered, face bright red. 'My first kiss was with him!?' Amu thought.

"I'll have to try that again," Ikuto suggested, licking his lips in pleasure.

"Wha- Why?!" Amu sputtered.

"It's no fun when you don't kiss back," he reasoned.

"It's not fun at all, you dirty lecher!" Amu nearly shouted.

"You say I'm dirty?" Ikuto smirked, "Your face is bright red,"

"So," Ikuto began, twirling Amu's hair in his fingers, "Cotton candy lip gloss?"

"W-What?" Amu's blush was increasing as Ikuto continued to lick his lips.

"Tastes good," Amu gasped as he continued, "So, am I a good kisser?"

"You expect me to rate how w-well you kiss?!" Ikuto rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"Amu, look in my eyes and say that your heart wasn't racing," Ikuto ordered.

"I...I-," Amu whispered, not able to answer.

"I can't hear you, speak up, or do you want to kiss back next time?"

"N-Next time!" Amu whispered.

"Now about our promise…" Ikuto reached into his pocket and grabbed the dumpty key, "I want to try, once more, if I can unlock it."

"O-Okay," Amu stammered. She reached over to her desk and grasped the humpty lock. ((Rin: Which Tsukiko _still_ makes fun of))

"Do you think it'll fit this time?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, don't tell me you're still upset because of the kiss?"

"N-No, I'm not!"

"Oh, so you _liked _the kiss?"

"That's not what I meant, stop playing with my words!"

"Don't be so stubborn." Ikuto held Amu's hands, opening her fingers and balancing it in her palms. He leaned closer, holding her waist, and blew on her neck.

"I-Ikuto, s-stop d-doing that!" A shiver went down her spine.

"But its fun watching your reactions," he got closer to Amu's ear and whispered, "Besides, who's gonna make you blush like that?"

"J-Just unlock the lock and get the heck out!" Amu thrust the key into his hands, hearing a mutter of 'stingy' and 'PMSing'. After Ikuto had put the key near the lock, a white flash brightened up the entire room. In a few seconds, everything turned into that purple-ish world like in episode 38.

"W-What is this?" Amu stammered, looking around the room.

"I… don't know," Ikuto said. He turned to face Amu, 'Could Amu be the one…?' he thought staring into Amu's eyes.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered gaze locked with his. 'His eyes are so deep, why is my heart racing? I-I can't like him; I like Tadase-kun, right? Then why are there these feelings for him there?!' Amu thought.

"It's quite a tight fit," Ikuto, nearly three inches separating their faces, whispered, "Will it fit?" 'I'm either affecting her, or she's trying to tempt me, which is working,' Ikuto thought, noticing how Amu was blushing and had her lips parted, unbeknownst to Amu, making Ikuto have to fight off the urge to kiss her. 'Damn teenage hormones… okay, I don't blame Amu, but she had to do that!' Ikuto thought.

"J-Just try and unlock it, you pervert!" Amu pushed Ikuto away. Eyes gleaming, Ikuto got an idea.

"Pervert, huh," Ikuto smirked, "That's cold, and just when I thought you were warming up to me, too," he fake pouted, which Amu saw through. Ikuto took Amu's hand and stroked his cheek with it.

"I was kinda happy about that, aren't you," he intertwined her hand with his, wincing at her glare that screamed 'dream on', "_My darling?"_ Taking her hand back, Amu turned away, putting on her cool n' spicy façade.

"Hurry up and unlock the stupid lock, you dirty lecher!"

"You know that your little mask doesn't work on me, I'm not like your ignorant friends," Ikuto pointed out.

"S-Shut up and unlock it!"

"No, I kinda like cuddling with you…" Ikuto held Amu from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. Heaving a deep sigh, Amu turned her head to face his.

"Ow!" Amu had flicked his nose without a word and pouted to the other side, "What was that for?"

"You won't move, and I'm tired."

"Then why don't you fall asleep like this?" he nuzzled her, causing her to shiver, "I mean, we're on your bed, we're both tired, and in a comfy position, why not?"

"Two faults."

"Which are what?"

"The 'we' part, and this isn't very comfy for me." _Ping!_ The light bulb flashed above his head in a cartoon-like flash, and Ikuto unwound his arms, pushed Amu onto her back, and hovered over her. Like a cat playing with its prey, he smirked triumphantly.

"Is this better?"

"I-Ikuto, m-move," Amu shuddered.

"But Amu~," Ikuto began, "I wanna stay here, even I can get tired, too~," he pouted.

"Fine, you can stay the night; I'll sleep on the floor!" With a huff, Amu pushed Ikuto away, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. Ikuto reluctantly curled up under the covers, longing to be cuddling with Amu again. 'I may get the bed, but if I could snuggle with her, her cheeks would keep me warm even on the floor!' he thought, shuddering despite himself. 'What happened to me? I used to have any girl swooning at my feet with just a glance, now I have to get on top of her to get a strong reaction, how'd this happen?' Ikuto thought. Utau's hit song Black Diamond interrupted both Ikuto's reverie and Amu's almost sleep.

"Damn it, what could Utau want at two in the morning?!" Amu cursed, stumbling around the bed and picking her phone up.

"H-Hello?"

"Amu, have you seen Ikuto?!" Utau asked, causing Ikuto to snicker. 'Damn! What is she, physic?'

"N-No, shouldn't he be in his room asleep?"

"You're lying, you answered too fast, is he there?!" Amu cringed at Utau's accusation.

"No, can I go back to sleep now?" Amu managed not to stammer, "Besides, he's probably just loosing track of time at Usui-san or Sora-san's house." ((Note: Usui and Sora are two of Ikuto's friends))

"How do you know his friends?"

"He told me," Amu's heart was beating faster, knowing what Utau was going to ask.

"How do I know he's not there?"

"Here, I'll make it a group conversation," Amu dialed Ikuto's number. In a moment, Amu heard "Bad Boy" by Cascada playing, and Ikuto took it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button.

"What is it, Amu; miss me from just a week of not seeing each other?"

"Shut up Ikuto, Utau's on the line, too, baka." Amu easily gave him the cold remark.

"Is that why you guys woke me up?"

"Where are you, Ikuto?!" Utau asked.

"I'm over at Sora's house, didn't I tell you Amu?"

"She didn't believe me when I told her."

"Can I go back to sleep, I was enjoying the soft bed?"

"You're on the bed, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I made Sora take the floor; we were cramming for the test soon."

"What a horrible friend _you_ are," Amu rolled her eyes, "'Night Ikuto!" Amu hung up. After turning around, Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Bad boy?"

"I'd be yours~."

"I'd rather not go there, too tired," Amu tried to walk past the bed, but got pulled underneath Ikuto.

"Didn't we already go through this once today?"

"You saved me from Utau; this is a 'thank you'"

"No, thank you," Amu said between gritted teeth.

"What if I _want _to thank you?" Ikuto smugly asked.

"Ikuto let me up, now—Mmm!" Ikuto cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Amu finally managed to push him away.

"Ikuto _huff_ I can't believe _huff_ you just _huff_ kissed me_ huff_ again!"

"Do you know how much I enjoyed that, though?"

"You're such a creep!" Amu tried to get up.

"I'm cold, couldya snuggle with me, _Amu?_" Ikuto asked, making Amu blush.

"I—guess I can't say n—no," Amu shivered sheepishly, getting under the covers.

"Goodnight, Amu," Ikuto nestled himself against her and nuzzled her neck. Amu sighed and turned onto her side and faced Ikuto.

"Ikuto,"

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked voice muffled.

"Could you get into a… comfier position?"

"Is this better?" he asked as he turned over facing Amu. 'Wow, I never knew how pretty his eyes were…' Amu soon realized her thoughts and blushed.

"I—it's f—fine," Amu stammered, averting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"N—nothing, I—Ikuto can you move?"

"Now why would I do that?" Ikuto asked, propping his head up with his other hand.

"You're not going to, are you?"

"Not a chance," Ikuto smirked as Amu sighed.

"Come on, Ikuto, I'm tired," Amu tried to push him away, but he just pulled her closer.

"If you're tired, why don't you fall asleep?" Ikuto whispered, "Wouldn't you if it were Tadase?" This cut Amu's breath short. Why was Ikuto thinking this way?

"What do you mean?"

"You always call me a pervert and give me wary, suspicious looks, when you use '-Kun' for Tadase and give adoring, devoting eyes to him,"

"Ikuto, you sound like a child, where is this coming from," Amu cut herself short, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Well, you've never shown me a lot of affection…"

"Alright, just until you fall asleep, I'll cuddle with you, okay?" Amu said, leaning into his chest. 'Maybe I could experiment a little…' she thought. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck, intertwined her hand in his hair, and sighed.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," she cooed. Ikuto, enjoying it, leaned into the embrace. Amu used her other hand to lightly graze her finger against his ear, earning a shiver and moan from Ikuto.

"Amu what are you doing?"

"Well, you said it was your weak-spot, so I just wondered what would happen…" 'Shit, I knew I shouldn't have told her that.'

"Now you know, so stop."

"Why, you look _cute_ when I do, though."

"Amu, I do?" Ikuto stared in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Amu, could you… stay like this?" he asked, "Just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," Amu began to pet his head like you would a cat, "You're not that bad when you act like this, you know." Ikuto let out a long, satisfied sigh and nuzzled Amu.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No… it's soothing," Ikuto pressed himself closer to her.

"Were you the mature child when you were younger, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're this affectionate now," Amu paused, "You didn't get much from your parents, did you?"

"Not really," Ikuto said, "I'd rather have you, anyway."

"Your lucky I'm too tired," Amu yawned, "You'd be dead otherwise,"

"You can't stay mad at me." Ikuto pulled Amu closer, most insistent that she returned his affection.

"Prove it," Amu contradicted, "I'll let you stay like this the whole night if you can."

"Well, there was when we first met, when I did this," he reached up and nibbled on her ear, "And then there was when I told Utau about our date, and then there was earlier, you still haven't done anything more than scold me even though I kissed you twice," Ikuto watched in amusement as her blush went from a light pink to a deep scarlet.

"F-fine, you win, I can't stay mad at you, happy?"

"More than you could imagine," Ikuto closed his eyes.

"Jeez, I don't understand you at all sometimes," Amu sighed.

"So warm…" Ikuto continued to nuzzle Amu's neck. 'He's never like this with anyone else, is this… his true self?' Amu thought.

"Ikuto, do you have to act like that?"

"Of course," he replied, "It's not every day that I get to sleep-over at your house, shouldn't I savor it while it lasts?"

"I guess," Amu sighed, giving up and leaning into Ikuto's embrace. 'I guess sleeping like this wouldn't hurt…' she thought as her eyelids started getting heavy.

------In the morning-----

((**Ikuto/Amu means Ikuto's mind in Amu's body, Amu/Ikuto means vice versa)) Ikuto/Amu woke up first,

"Ah~ that was the best sleep I've had in a while…" Ikuto/Amu lazily said. Then he blinked, once, twice, three times.

"Huh… w-why is my voice g-girl-y?" he asked. His eyes darted downward, and he slowly lifted his hand and looked down his/Amu's shirt. He knew he would never forget what he saw. After he was sure he wasn't going to have a nosebleed, he gently tapped on Amu/Ikuto's nose.

"Amu, Amu wake up, this is bad, really bad!"

"Huh…?" Amu/Ikuto opened her eyes, "What's wrong, Ikuto?" and then she realized what was wrong. Amu/Ikuto darted off the bed and pointed at her real body, "Y-y-you're in my b-body?!" Ikuto nodded solemnly, expecting what Amu's reaction would be.

"Ehhhhhhh~ WE SWITCHED?!" Amu shouted.


End file.
